


We can start over

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford, Sad, Sibling Incest, Slash, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: After almost a year apart, Dean decides it's time to take the matter to his own hands and ring Sam up. He is determined to win him over- but will his emotions get the best of him?





	We can start over

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a video I've made:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqHaxf-HkBZ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=zojki9o9l1xs

The room was dark and hostile, Dean took a few hesitant steps and threw his duffel bag onto the motel bed before collapsing next to it. He stayed still for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling, trying to work out his next move. He rose to his feet, opened the almost doll size fridge, and took a beer before he dragged a chair next to the window.

“Cheers,” he whispered to himself and popped the cap open, “Happy 23rd birthday”.

‘By far, this has to be the crappiest birthday’ he thought. The first birthday- while being apart from Sam… And without realizing, his mind started strolling down memory lane. Reminiscing all the good or bad, happy and sad moments he spent with his brother.

He didn’t mean to be so harsh on him when Sam told them about college. He didn’t mean to act out, deep down he knew that Sam didn’t mean what he said either. He wasn’t mad at his brother, not anymore, how could he? He loved Sam.

Without thinking twice he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and quickly dialed Sam’s number. As it started ringing his heartbeat started to rise.

“It’s Sam. Leave me a message,” the pre-recorded message said.

“Hey,” he hesitated but kept talking, “it’s me, uh-”

He stood up holding the phone against his right ear.

“Look I’ll just- get right to it,” he mumbled.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Dean was determined to get his brother back.

“We can start over. Okay? You and me.”

He thought about their fight, the night Sam left.

“Please… Because whatever we have- between us,”

His voice broke. What are they? Brothers, lovers? No- they are nothing.

“We are family,” he cried, “I need you! And I love you”.

He bit his lip and sat at the edge of the bed.

“God..”, it was now or never.

“And when I do picture myself happy, Sam. It’s with you”.

He would give everything if it meant that he would get Sam back. Forgive and forget everything his brother did to him.

“I forgive you, everything. And-” he said, “I can’t do this without you. I can’t”.

He closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling down.

“Sammy, I’m sorry-” the voicemail was over.


End file.
